Eleazar
Eleazar was a member of the Denali Coven. He was originally a guard of the Volturi until he met his mate Carmen, and then later left the Volturi to find peace with his love. Soon after leaving the Volturi, Carmen and himself joined the Denali Coven many years after it was established. Eleazar is a "vegetarian" although he wasn't always one. Edward said that if they had never found the Denali Coven, both Carmen and Eleazar would of found another way to live, one way or the other. Biography Eleazar was origanally from Spain and as such spoke fluent Spanish. He used to work with the Volturi because he had a powerful gift that allowed him to identify vampires that had gifts that Aro thought would be useful. This vampire would be offered a reprieve, as Aro would tell the other Volturi that his or her thoughts were particularly 'repentant'. He could also identify nebulous talent in humans, though he had to concentrate harder. He met Carmen there and after awhile they left, because they did not like the way the Volturi conducted themselves. They wandered for a time and eventually made it to Denali, where they assimilated into the roles of parental figures to the others. Edward Cullen felt that if Carmen and Eleazar hadn't found Kate, Irina, and Tanya, they probably would have eventually found the "vegetarian" lifestyle on their own. When the Cullens called upon the Denali Coven to aid in their fight against a newborn army plaguing Seattle, the Denali's refused at Irina's insistance, motivated by a grudge against the shapeshifters for killing Laurent, her mate, much to the regret of the remainder of the coven. The Cullens had felt that Eleazar and Kate in particular, would have been useful in the coming battle. Eleazar explained to Bella what her gift, that he called a mental shield, was. He also explained how it was able to protect her from the Volturi's abilities. He also helps her to cast her sheild over the rest of the vampires to protect them from the Volturi. Like the rest of his coven, Eleazar came to Forks to help the Cullen family by witnessing for them against the Volturi. Eleazar was instrumental in helping the Cullens by giving valuble information about the Volturi, although at first he almost refused because he thought Renesmee Carlie Cullen was an immortal child. He was eventually persuaded after his mate, Carmen, took a liking to Renesmee. Personality and traits He was described as a tall, dark-haired man with "a hint of an olive tone in his chalky complexion". Like all "vegetarian" vampires, he had black eyes when he was thirsty and gold eyes after hunting. Eleazar has a strong belief that laws must be upheld, which is part of the reason he joined the Volturi. He is described by Edward as a very gentle man. Powers and Abilities Eleazar's vampiric gift was the ability to read whether or not someone had their own special ability, and could classify that person/vampire's gift. Eleazar thought that it was a "haphazard practice", as everyone's gift did not work the same because of various factors. The ability to read powers, was, like many other gifts, weaker on humans, and so was limited in that sense. Eleazar was the one who helped to discover Bella's own gift, which was a "shield". Appearances * Breaking Dawn(First appearance) References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Twilight Saga Characters Category:Vampires Category:Denali Coven Category:Males Category:Vampires with special abilities